Sonic X one shot
by monkey121luffy
Summary: Ok so Im posting it here I do hope you enjoy it because though a little gruesome it was an exhilarating dream I had. Please leave what you though of it in the review. There maybe more on it later but I'm not sure.
1. Chapter 1

The bus was quiet as it felt like it hit every bump and hole on the way up the mountain side causing the injured hedgehog to groan and slowly open his eyes. His ear twitched slightly as he opened his eyes the light that came in felt like a chainsaw on the brain. **Where am I and why does it feel like I've been run over by a steam boat.** He clenched his eyes shut again rubbing what felt like some thin bandages. After a few long moments Sonic felt a light prod in his side then the sound of chains came to his ears causing him to shoot up.

"Hey it's time to go Sonic," Stated a solemn voice. "W-what happened?" He muttered but his question was followed up with a kick to his leg. "GET UP!" Growled a tall rather muscular male who grabbed Sonics arm hoisting him up and throwing him in the middle walk way of the bus.

Sonic groaned and slowly got up walking deciding that asking more questions would be more painful than walking.

He sighed softly as his blue quills now once again dripped with his own blood. He coughed and weakly started walking off the bus. Once off he looked up at the bright blue sky and mumbled something under his breath before looking off in the distance. Where a large red and sand colored coliseum prison stood in the distance it was still quite a walk for what looked to be about ten other people who walked along side sonic.

Sonic sighed and slowly walked his ears back and his head low as he walked he slowly started to drift into the woods. His head aching as he walked closing his eyes he walked listening to the sound of the birds he quickly noticed the sounds of the people disappearing and opened his eyes he looked around and noticed the air slowly getting warmer and the ground under his feet start to crack and splinter magma oozing with each step. He turned his head to notice that there was about five people behind him. Slowly making there way to what Sonic hoped was freedom when there was a huge gas explosion opening up a volcanic hole in the earth in front of the small group causing sonic to jolt and groan as super heated air rushed past his face. Sonic flinched for a moment when he heard the sound of someone familiar behind him. **Who is that? Why does his voice.** After turning around a slim rather ugly tall male with glasses smiled and chorted. "Oh so the great Sonic thought he could escape. Fugitive!" He shouted out pointing as several other people showed up but Sonic couldn't take his eyes off the man as a memory slowly returned.

 **Women screaming and children crying as his ears rung from pain the only thing he could make out was the face of the man standing over his beloved friends causing tears to drip from his eyes as he stood. "I must win…"**

 **The man laughed and planted a foot on his back. "Win HA YOU LOST SONIC AND MOW YOU'RE GONNA SUFFER FOR IT!"**

 **-Dream end-**

Sonic's eyes shot open and he screamed, "YOU!" Though he was injured he charged at the man leaping off a rock to punch him in the face as fast as he could. But his face was grabbed in an instant and the man laughed, "You thought you could defeat me you spineless coward HA." Sonic gripped the hand with the last of his strength and growled,

"I remember now. Y-you killed them all." He spat out as tears leaked out from under the man's grip as he grabbed at his arm struggling to get free. "That's right I did and you know what you couldn't protect them. Enjoy living with that… Or dying I should say." Growled the man before chucking Sonic as hard as he could into the volcano. Watching it burn Sonic who was screaming in pain when Knuckles came out of nowhere pulling Sonic free of the lava putting out his fur as quickly as he could before shouting.

"HOW DARE YOU!" With that he charged punching the man square in the noise knocking him on his butt and breaking his face. "You are going to suffer for what you did then and now." He spat punching the man ruthlessly into a bloodied pulp unable to even move any longer.

Knuckles stood back up coated in the mans blood and made his way back over to Sonic who was weak and now very cold whimpering. "T-that man...T-that man…" Knuckles pet his head softly tears rolling down his cheeks as he mumbled, "It's ok now Sonic he can't hurt you any more. He won't be hurting anyone ever again. Just sleep now you're free now." He mumbled as sonic slowly closed his eyes his once blue fur now charred and burnt to a crisp.

 **Ok so this was a dream I had to day I ended up waking up after that if I dream more of it I might post more to it but as of right now it's a one shot so enjoy. I don't know if Sonic died or not so ya those are just burning questions at this point.**


	2. authors notes

**I'm sorry new chapter are taking so long to make. My labtop is broken so I have to wright this chapter at the library and I only had a limited amount of time for 5 stories. I also wanted to ask all of my followers willing to help me to go here trans-ftm-surgery-fund if you want to know more about why i haven't been posting and having severe depression read my profile.**

 **-Luffy out**


End file.
